Beyblade Award Show
by GinMado
Summary: An award show hosted by Tsubasa Otori, will grant everyone with their achievements.
1. Chapter 1

**Beyblade Award Show**

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to our first ever Beyblade Award Show!" Tsubasa cheered through the micro phone as he waved his hands in the air, making his way in the spotlight on the gigantic stage.

Hearing his words, everyone in the crowd cheered, as the show was about to start.

"I would like to give special credits to Ryo Hagane and Blader DJ for organizing this event with the help of Hikaru Hasama, who came up with this brilliant idea. Please give them a big round of applause." Tsubasa said, as everyone in the crowd started cheering for the trio.

"I think we should now begin with our categories." He exclaimed, as he stood behind the dice, featuring his handsome face in the spotlight.

"The first category is for the comedian of the season. Now can we see the nominations, please?"

The huge screen on the stage lightened up, referring to the upcoming nominees.

Up first, came King, as some female host quoted, "King appeared in Beyblade Metal Fury, constantly arguing with Masamune, over who the number one blader is. King showed some great comedy skills since his appearance, till the end of the season."

"King is going to be the King of comedians." King claimed, laughing and standing up while blocking the audience's view.

"Dream on." Masamune snorted, earning a groan from King.

Up next, came Masamune. "Masamune Kadoya, also known as, the self-proclaimed number one blader, made his first appearance in Beyblade Metal Masters series. His main desire was to defeat Gingka, and become the number one beyblader. Most of his dialogues were enjoyed by the audience, and he gave everyone a nice laugh, adding humor to the series."

"I will win! I, Masamune Kadoya, am the best comedian of all time!" Masamune cheered, as he stood up, and waved his hands from the crowd.

"Oh hush up! I am way better than you." King snickered, as he spoke from behind.

"Says someone, whose name isn't even real." Masamune laughed, as he sat on his allocated seat.

"For the umpteenth time, MY NAME IS KING!" King shouted from the back, earning an ignored reaction from Masamune.

Next, the screen showed a picture of Yu, with ice cream embedded on his entire face. "Yu Tendo, the kid who won the survival battle, showed some great acts of entertainment. His constant ranting, and affiliation with the older teen, Tsubasa, was both cute and funny. Also, he giving nickname to other bladers was hilarious."

"Wow. I never knew I got nominated for the comedian of the season." Yu exclaimed, rather amused by the nominee.

After this was over, the screen revealed Gingka. "Gingka Hagane, someone, whom we do not consider as a comical character, but have we forgotten the times he has contributed to our laughter? Pleading for triple beef hamburgers was his thing, and apart from the serious moments, he had always been a fun sight to watch."

"I got nominated as a comedian? You have got to be kidding me!" Gingka shouted from the crowd.

Next up, came Tithi. "Tithi, who made his appearance in Beyblade Metal Fury, was no less than Yu Tendo. His humor was almost equally strong, and his constant nagging around Kyoya, with the help of Yu Tendo, was undoubtedly, extra hilarious."

Soon the nominees ended and the screen went black. Clearing his throat, Tsubasa made his way into the spotlight once again, and held out the microphone. "To present this award, I would like to call up on stage, Chao Xin, from Team Wang Hu Zhong!"

Almost immediately, Chao Xin walked up the stairs and took the microphone from Tsubasa.

"Sup, people?" Chao Xin winked in his usual way, earning some hearty glares from young women. "So, the award for the best comedian goes to… Yu Tendo!" Chao Xin screamed through the microphone as the crowd started cheering and clapping for the young lad.

"You deserved it, Yu!" Gingka clapped, as he cheered out for Yu.

"But…but…but…what about me?" Masamune slouched, clapping lazily for the little kid.

As Yu walked up the stage, Chao Xin awarded him with a gold plated trophy, with a beyblade intricately designed on the top.

"Thank you everyone! I honestly didn't know I'd get selected for such a category, but oh well, I guess I'm pretty happy with this award." Yu made his short speech as he grabbed the microphone and the trophy from Chao Xin. "And no hard feelings, King, Gingkie, Masamumu and Tithi. Better luck next time, guys." He winked before hopping off the stage.

"So, Yu, guess your constant nagging paid off." Tsubasa said, as he also clapped for the kid.

* * *

 **A/N: So this is a completely random project. It's a random idea that came up in my mind recently and I thought I'd write about this. Every chapter will have one category along with nominations. This chapter was definitely not my best and was written in quite a rush. I'll try to make the later chapters more interesting. Do leave a review and add up some suggestions either through PM or through review, referring to some new categories. Also, do you think it was fair enough to make Yu win? Do give your feedback guys.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Random ideas that stumble through your mind when you're trying to study…**

* * *

"We have a special guest to present our next category – Tyson Granger!" Tsubasa announced as half of the crowd got up and gave the lad a round of applause. "This man has contributed a lot to Beyblade. He fought against evil with the help of Dragoon, and has made his way here with a lot of hard work and determination."

Tyson, wearing his signature attire, waved at the crowd and got hold of the microphone from Tsubasa. "Good evening everyone! I see everyone's pretty hyped for the next award. The next category is for the most determined Beyblader award."

"Let's take a look at the nominations."

The wide screen lit up, showing the categories for the most determined Beyblader. Gingka was the first one to come up as the narrator spoke, "Gingka Hagane, our fearless blader, also the savior of the world, has made immense effort in being the number one blader. His incredible journey shows how he, along with his friends helped save the world." Moments from Gingka's tremendous journey flourished the screen as everyone hooted and clapped for the _determined_ blader.

Next up was Kyoya, "Kyoya Tategami - another strong, legendary and epic beyblader has shown great signs of being a determined blader. Being the king of the beasts, he didn't let his pride fall at any cost, and fought for what he thought was right." More claps were heard from the crowd, as Kyoya smirked from his seat in the front row.

The screen shifted its view to Ryuga next. "Ryuga, the fearsome blader, fought with the evil, but later realized that what he had been doing was wrong. The undefeatable blader showed no mercy to anyone, and defeated all bladers with ease." Ryuga didn't even consider batting an eye towards the screen or the screaming crowd.

The last category belonged to Dashan from team Wang Hu Zhong.

"What!? I thought it would be me!" Masamune shouted, "Oh wait, I think they have saved me a nominee for the number one Beyblader." He assured himself, posing proudly.

"Sit down Masamumu, or someone will snap you out of your dreams." Yu made a sarcastic comment towards the teen.

"Dashan Wang, leader of the team Wang Hu Zhong's past showed how hard working and passionate he was about Beyblade. He even helped Chi-Yun to train and become a better Beyblader."

"Way to go man!" Chao Xin patted his friend's shoulder.

"Alright, this seems like a tough call." Tsubasa commented. "Tyson, would you like to announce the winner now?"

Gingka's heart pounded heavily when Tyson was about to speak up, while Kyoya was struck with anxiety even though he showed no signs of by the looks on his face. Ryuga couldn't care less about the entire situation, and Dashan's condition was the same as Gingka's.

"Would anyone like to make any guesses?" Tyson asked the crowd.

The crowd had mixed answers. No one could tell who the winner would be since it was a very close call.

"GINGKA HAGANE!" Tyson screamed through the microphone after the drumroll broke out.

Gingka's heart skipped a beat when he heard his name. He actually thought that Ryuga will take the award. He was practically in a daze until Madoka patted his back, congratulating him and telling him to go up on the stage to receive his award. "Congratulations Gingka! I knew you'd win!" Madoka praised her best friend and gave him a warm hug.

The crowd started cheering as the said beyblader made his way through the staircase and up on the stage.

Presenting him the award, Tyson hugged and high-fived the redhead. "Before Gingka makes his speech, I have to say something about this determined blader. I always saw myself in him. His determination and passion for Beyblade was above anyone else's. I was really glad to announce him as the winner, because determination comes with hard work, and Gingka has truly shown that. Also, a huge round of applause for the rest of the nominees, they have made their way here for a reason." Tyson ended his speech with everyone hooting for him and Gingka.

Thanking Tyson and taking the microphone from him, Gingka sighed, "Thank you everyone for supporting me and helping me get this award. I couldn't have done it without my friends' help. And I have always idolized Tyson. Getting an award from him is like a dream come true. A few words of wisdom: If you believe you can do it, you can do it and no one can stop you!"

The entire crowd stood up at the legendary blader's speech. Masamune wiped his tears, stating, "I wish I was there in his place. But I am proud of my buddy."

Even Kyoya thought that it was a well-deserved award. Letting his pride aside, he clapped for the lad and shouted, "You have done it, Hagane!"

* * *

 **Recommendations for the next category are welcomed.**


End file.
